WHO I AM?
by KimTen
Summary: "aku titip anak ini." kakashi di kejutkan dengan sebuah pesan yang entah dari siapa. pesan itu bersamaan dengan adanya seorang bayi kecil dengan rambut silver sama seperti dirinya.
1. PROLOG

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Who I Am belong KimTen**

**_fanfiction _ini hanyalah imajinasi Author semata.**

**.**

**..**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**KAKASHI POV.**

Aku, Pria berusia hampir 40 tahun yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun sejak lahir.

Tapi keadaan berubah. tiba-tiba aku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan ku.

Saat ini dia ada di hadapanku, tidur nyenyak dalam bedongan kain putih.

Namaku Hattake Kakashi.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, dengan siapa aku berhubungan dengan seorang wanita? karena aku merasa tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun.

Ah..ini membuatku pusing. sangat pusing sekali.

Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa aku harus meminta bantuan? tapi dengan siapa?

"Haahhh...merepotkan."

Aku beranjak dari kamar, meninggalkan bayi itu sejenak.

Ku ambil ganggang telfon dan menekan tombol-tombol angka itu.

"Ah..ini aku, Kakashi." ucapku setelah sambungan telfon terangkat. "Aku ingin minta bantuan mu. bisa?"

"Tapi bisakah secepatnya? ini sangat gawat darurat."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Aku menutup telfon dan kembali ke kamar.

Kedua mata mungil itu masih terpejam. Aku kembali terduduk sambil mengamati wajah polos tanpa dosa itu.

Bila di lihat secara seksama, Bayi kecil ini sangat mirip denganku saat aku masih Bayi. Dari rambut, hidung dan mungkin matanya juga, karena aku belum melihat kelopak matanya terbuka.

Suara bel menyadarkan ku.

Aku kembali meninggalkan bayi itu dan menyambut tamu yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Yo." sapaku setelah melihat wajah sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang aku harapkan.

Tsunade Senpai menatapku penuh curiga.

"Cepat katakan, apa hal yang darurat itu? aku tidak ada banyak waktu untuk meladeni mu." ujar Tsunade ketus.

Tsunade Senpai adalah senior ku waktu SMU dua tingkat di atasku. Dia kini menjadi seorang dokter ternama di kota Konoha ini.

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. Sejujurnya aku binggung mau menjelaskan dari mana perihal Bayi itu.

Namun sebelum aku mulai menjelaskan, suara Bayi itu terdengar kencang. Dia menangis.

Tsunade Senpai dan aku sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa ada Bayi di rumahmu?" tanyanya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Dia menerobos masuk dengan paksa dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku melihat Senpai mengangkat Bayi itu kedalam gendongannya untuk meredakan tangisan Bayi tersebut.

"Anak siapa ini?"

Sekali lagi aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Tsunade-san masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Mungkin anakku." jawabku akhirnya.

Ku lihat Senpai menghela nafas.

"Dan siapa ibu dari anak ini? kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku pelan. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan, pagi tadi aku berniat keluar tapi bayi itu sudah ada di dalam box dengan tas berisi pakaian, perlengkapan bayi dan beberapa kaleng susu formula dan juga surat."

"Surat? apa isinya?"

"Hanya berisi, 'aku titip anak ini', begitu."

Suasana hening. Bayi itu sudah kembali tertidur.

Tsunade Senpai meletakkan kembali bayi itu di atas tempat tidurku dengan dua guling sebagai pembatas agar bayi itu tidak jatuh ke bawah.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabku pelan. Karena memang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Ku lihat Senpai menilik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Aku akan kesini nanti setelah urusan ku selesai. Kalau dia bangun, coba cek popoknya dan juga berikan dia susu tiga jam sekali."

"Baiklah."

Aku mengantar kepergian Senpai sampai depan pintu. Setelah dia pergi, aku kembali ke kamarku lagi.

Aku terus mengamati wajah bayi itu. Sampai tanpa sadar aku ikut tidur di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who I Am? belong KimTen**

**_fanfiction _ini hanyalah imajinasi Author semata.**

**.**

**..**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**KAKASHI POV.**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Tangisannya yang kencang membuat hatiku sedih. Bergegas aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan langsung meraih si bayi.

Aku membawanya kedalam dekapan ku, namun dia masih terus saja menangis.

Lantas aku teringat akan ucapan Tsunade Senpai tadi, Lalu aku mengecek popoknya. Ternyata sudah penuh dengan air pipisnya.

Masih dengan menggendong Bayi itu, aku segera turun dari tempat tidur menuju meja yang di atasnya ada tas berisi perlengkapan bayi. Aku mengambil popok dan cepat-cepat mengantikannya. Namun si bayi masih terus saja menangis.

"ssttss..tenang." gumamku pelan. "kau lapar, eh?"

Aku mengambil sekaleng susu bubuk formula yang di tinggalkan oleh ibu bayi ini. Aku membaca petunjuk cara pembuatannya seraya berjalan menuju dapur, ternyata tidak susah seperti yang aku bayangkan. Aku harus kembali lagi ke kamar karena lupa membawa botol dotnya.

Aku masih harus terus menenangkan tangisan si bayi yang semakin kencang.

Setelah susunya siap, aku memasukkan ujung dotnya ke bibir mungil si bayi.

Seketika si bayi berhenti menangis dan menikmati minumannya.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Ku lirik jam di dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang.

Perutku mulai keroncongan, mengingat pagi tadi aku belum sempat sarapan.

Melihat si bayi sudah tenang dan kembali terlelap, aku masuk lagi ke kamar dan meletakkan si bayi dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun.

Aku kembali ke dapur dan membuat Ramen untuk memuaskan perutku yang terus keroncongan.

"Iya, baiklah akan aku selesaikan segera."

Aku meletakkan kembali ganggang telfon ke tempatnya. Ini hari kedua ku tinggal bersama si bayi. Bahkan aku belum memberinya nama, padahal Tsunade-san sudah menyuruhku berulang kali untuk segera memberinya nama.

Hari-hariku semakin merepotkan.

Di sisi lain, aku harus menyelesaikan naskah novelku secepat mungkin sebelum tengat pelirisan Novel baru miliku. Namun kini pekerjaanku tak hanya menjadi seorang penulis, tapi merangkap juga sebagai seorang Ayah.

_'**ting tong.' **_

Siapa malam-malam begini bertamu? merepotkan saja.

Dengan malas, aku berjalan menuju pintu depan, tidak lupa masker yang selalu menutupi setengah wajahku, aku gunakan.

"Yo! Sensei!"

Ah...ternyata Naruto, dia mantan muridku dulu saat aku masih mengajar di SMU Konoha. Di sampingnya ada wanita berambut panjang tersenyum ramah. Itu Hinata, istri Naruto.

"Tumben sekali." ucapku setelah mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka turut juga membawa putra putri mereka.

"Hanya kebetulan kami sedang berpergian dan lewat daerah sini. Karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Sensei, makanya aku mampir." Jawab Naruto di sertai senyuman khasnya yang lebar.

"Bagaimana kabar Sensei?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Kabarku baik." jawabku.

"Kau masih melajang_kah. _Sensei?" pertanyaan menohok keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." jawabku.

Kami semua terkejut saat mendengar suara tangis si bayi.

"Sebentar." Ucapku. Aku segera menuju kamar untuk melihat si bayi.

"Hei hei, Papa di sini." gumamku seraya mengangkatnya dan ku bawa dalam gendonganku. Aku mengayun-ayunkan pelan kedua tanganku. Dia sudah mulai tenang, namun enggan kembali tertidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua hari aku merawat si bayi, Kini aku melihat kedua matanya yang indah. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan melihat mata itu. Yang jelas, kali ini mataku tidak menurun pada si bayi.

"Sensei."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto dan Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang belum sempat aku tutup.

"Ah, Kalian." ucapku dengan senyum canggung di balik maskerku.

"Kau punya bayi?" tanya Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawabku.

"Tapi, aku tidak mendengar Sensei menikah."

Aku diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sensei." panggil Naruto lagi. "Bayi itu benar-benar darah dagingmu?"

"Benar. Aku sudah cek DNA dengan bayi ini. Aku meminta bantuan pada Dokter Tsunade dan 100% dia putra ku."

"Lalu, dimana ibu bayi ini?" Kini Hinata lah yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabku lirih. Aku menatap si bayi dengan penuh perasaan yang campur aduk. "Aku hanya berharap, _Kamisama_ mempertemukan aku denga ibu bayi ini."

Aku bisa merasakan tepukan pelan dari pundakku yang di lakukan Naruto. Naruto tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

"Siapa nama bayi ini?" tanya Hinata. kami sudah berada di ruang tamu lagi. bayiku ada dalam gendongan Hinata dan kedua anaknya ikut mendekat dengan wajah yang begitu senang.

"Aku belum memberinya nama."

"Haaa!! bagaimana bisa Sensei belum memberinya nama? kejam sekali." cemooh Naruto. "Cepat beri dia nama."

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Cih."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Aku diam memikirkan nama untuk bayiku.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat mata ini." celetuk Hinata. Membuatku menatap Hinata sambil mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan pernyataan Hinata tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Kini Naruto juga ikut melihat mata Bayiku. "Hei, Benar. Rasanya tidak asing melihat kedua mata ini."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pikiranku mulai kalut.

"Haru."

Aku mendongak menata Hinata. Dia tersenyum hangat menatap bayiku.

"Bagaimana kalau di beri nama Haru? Hattake Haru." Lanjut Hinata.

"Nama yang bagus." ucapku begitu saja setelah mendengar Hinata menambahkan marga Hattake ku ke dalam nama baru bayiku. "Aku suka."

"Yosh!! kalau begitu sudah di tetapkan, namanya adalah Haru."

Naruto tampak heboh sendiri. Cengiran lebarnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut tertawa.

Haru.

Kali ini sudah aku tetapkan, Hattake Haru adalah namamu. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan merawatmu hingga besar.

Aku tidak berharap banyak Ibu mu akan datang menemuimu. Siapapun dia, aku akan menerimanya dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak ingat dengan wanita mana aku tidur bersama.

_Kamisama_ , Bantu aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**WHO I AM? belong KimTen.**

_**fanfiction **_**ini hanya imajinasi Author belaka.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**KAKASHI POV.**

"Sepertinya aku harus mengirim salah satu asistenku untuk membantumu merawat Haru. Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade Senpai, yang kini tengah berkunjung ke rumahku. Hari sudah mendekati tengah malam, dan Senior ku ini sengaja bertamu hanya untuk bertemu Haru? hmm...aku cukup terbantu sebenarnya. Karena sejak tadi, Haru enggan tidur. Dia terus mengoceh mengeluarkan suara cempreng layaknya bayi lainnya.

Haru sudah berumur dua bulan sekarang. Selama dua bulan itulah suka duka dalam merawat Haru terus aku lalui. Terkadang aku mendapatkan bantuan dari tetangga sebelah yang sangat kasihan padaku. Aku memiliki pekerjaan sendiri, tapi aku juga harus merawat Haru agar senantiasa kenyang dan sehat.

Para tetanggaku sudah mengetahui perihal kedatangan Haru yang tiba-tiba. Berbagai gunjingan negatif aku dapatkan, namun tak sedikit pula aku mendapatkan perhatian dari para tetangga ku.

Haru tumbuh menjadi bayi yang periang. Banyak yang memuji Haru karena dia begitu tampan seperti aku, para tetangga mengatakan bahwa Haru seperti duplikatku, sangat tidak jauh berbeda dariku walaupun mata Haru bukanlah miliku.

Jika aku sedang berdua saja dengan Haru aku selalu mengamati anak itu dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk. Belum lama ini, aku mendapatkan kiriman paket berisi popok dan beberapa kaleng susu untuk persediaan satu bulan.

Pengirimnya tidak tercantum, yang ada hanyalah beberapa kata dari sepucuk surat yang datang dengan paketan itu.

_'Aku percayakan Haru padamu. Aku masih belum yakin kapan aku bisa mengunjungi kalian. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan mu.' _

Aku meremas kuat-kuat surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan kesal.

Dan lagi, kenapa dia tahu nama Haru? mungkinkah wanita ini adalah orang yang aku kenal?

"Kakashi?"

Pikiran ku buyar saat Tsunade memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mulai besok aku akan mengirimkan asisten ku kemari khusus untuk merawat Haru." ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuan mu."

Seperti biasa aku mengantarkan kepergian Tsunade Senpai sampai di depan pintu.

Haru dalam gendongan ku. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara seolah seperti mengajakku bermain.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" tanyaku walaupun aku tahu Haru belum bisa menjawab.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Haru mengeluarkan suara lengkingan kecil.

Aku membawanya ke kamar, dan di sisa malam aku habiskan bergurau bersama Haru. Entah jam berapa kami sama-sama memejamkan mata menuju surga mimpi.

Pagi sekali aku terbangun karena suara tangisan Haru. Aku bergegas membuka mata dan mengecek popoknya.

Ternyata sudah penuh. Lantas aku membukanya, dan membalut tubuhnya dengan kain. Aku bermaksud untuk memandikannya, namun ada hal aneh saat aku menyentuh permukaan kulit Haru.

Badanya terasa panas. Aku mulai panik, karena semalam Haru masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Aku segera menghubungi Tsunade Senpai dan mengatakan keadaan Haru yang tiba-tiba demam.

Tsunade Senpai menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah sakitnya agar Haru mendapatkan perawatan.

Tanpa pikir panjang pun, aku segera membawa Haru ke Rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan keadaan ku yang masih kacau sehabis bangun tidur, yang terpenting Haru segera mendapat pengobatan.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya Haru pada Tsunade Senpai.

Aku menunggu dengan cemas. Aku harap Haru tidak kenapa-napa.

"Sensei?"

Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapaku.

Ah, ternyata dia salah satu mantan muridku. Lebih tepatnya dia temannya Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura." Sapa ku. "Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Kabarku baik, Sensei sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Sama sepertimu." Jawabku singkat. Pikiran ku sepenuhnya berada di Haru. Tsunade Senpai tak juga kunjung keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Apa kau bekerja di sini?" tanyaku, karena Sakura memakai seragam perawat di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Iya, Aku baru beberapa hari masuk kerja setelah cuti lama." Jawabnya.

Hening. Kami tidak melanjutkan percakapan kami, Aku terlalu kalut mengahwatirkan Haru.

"Siapa yang Sensei tunggu?"

Suara Sakura membuyarkan pikiran ku.

"Aku menunggu Putra ku." jawabku.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka. Tsunade Senpai keluar bersama Haru dalam gendongannya. Haru terlihat tidur pulas, dia tidak menangis lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku.

"Dia baik-baik saja. hanya demam biasa. Aku akan memberikan mu resep obat untuk Haru, kau bisa menebusnya di bagian obat setelah ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Aku mengambil alih Haru dari gendongan Tsunade Senpai. Lantas aku pun berpamitan.

Aku berniat untuk pamitan juga dengan Sakura, tapi anak itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue.**


End file.
